The present invention deals with the method of making a hinged display mount of the type having a thin ductile hinge holding display panels in a predetermined position relative to each other and especially to a method which preforms the hinge in a manner to overcome damage to the binding when folding the panels on the hinge.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,720, a display mount is shown attaching panels together with a thin strip of aluminum so that the panels once casebound can be folded into position without having additional supports for the mounts. The metal hinged items have been stored and shipped in a flat position at the factory and from the factory to customers. The use of the aluminum hinge has been successfully produced and marketed and is still successfully used in the industry. In the use of aluminum hinged display mounts I have noticed that it is sometimes difficult to determine the exact location of the hinge since the casebound display is shipped in a flat position and the user has difficulty in determining where to exert pressure for folding the display at the right place. In addition, occasional breakage of the binding or lining material on the outside of the aluminum hinge has been noticed on occasion which reduces the aesthetic appearance of the display mount. An outward pressure is applied to the casebinding when two boards connected by a metal strip are folded from a flat position into face-to-face relationship. The paper or leatherette binding lining over the relatively flat surface of the board and connecting metal strip will sometimes break with the outward pressure as a result of rotating the hinged boards to a right angle or in a face-to-face relation to each other. This breakage problem has been especially noticeable under certain temperatures and humidity conditions, such as in very hot, dry areas. Heavier kraft base paper leatherette has not solved the problem particularly when the items are stored in cold temperatures and shipped during cold weather. When any glue adheres to the metal and binding, the problem is worsened as is the case when manufactured during dry periods with minimum of humidity and heat.
The present invention provides a method of making a display mount having a thin metal strip or aluminum hinge preshaped to prevent the breakage of the lining when the hinge is used and which also identifies the position that the panels are to be folded by the ultimate user receiving the shipped display mount in the flat shipping position.